Blocked salicide poly resistor (BSR) patterning utilizes resist material during germanium pre-amorphization implant (GPI) to protect the BSR from the implant damage. The exposure of the resist material during GPI results in an interaction between the resist and the GPI that generates carbon knock-on. The carbon knock-on results in degradation in performance of N+ salicide regions in the substrate.